The present invention relates to a display device, a display controller and a display control method. In particular, the present invention relates to a power saving display device, controller and control method.
A display device is shown in which low power consumption is achieved by driving pixels with driving voltages having opposite polarities in groups of every predetermined number of lines so as to reduce the frequency of inverting voltage polarity to be applied to the pixels.
However, it has been difficult for the above described display device to display images that maintain certain image quality with respect to uniform brightness over the entire display panel.
Therefore, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a display device, a control device or controller, and a control method which solves the above described problem. This purpose is achieved by a combination of characteristics according to the independent claims of the present invention. In addition, dependent claims define further advantageous specific examples of the present invention.